


Memories

by Mclovely



Category: LazyTown
Genre: College AU, all platonic dadness, and memories, later in life, no love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Stephanie gets a package after three months of college





	

Stephanie rolled out of her bed, a yawn already on her lips. She stretches her arms up, and cracked her knuckles. Her pink hair was greasy from the lack of shower and the bags under her eyes were becoming more obvious. Stephanie walked out of her room, and past her roommate into the kitchen.

Her roommate turned around, "Hey Steph! There is a package for you on the coffee table. It's from a place called Latibær I believe?"

Stephanie quirked her eyebrow, 'Who do I know from there?' She shrugged and made herself a cup of coffee. (Lots of sugar and milk) After she made her energy drink, Stephanie walked into the living room, eyeing the large cardboard box on the table. Reclining herself in the couch, she sighed. "I'll take it back to my room with my backpack," She said looking at the black bag sitting next to the coffee table.

After a couple minutes and skimming through her phone, Stephanie got up and placed her coffee on the counter in the kitchen. She walked back into the living room, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Then, she reached down and picked up the package, noting the weight. 'This has to be so expensive, it's heavy as my backpack.'

She struggled opening the door to her room. Her roommate walked by and opened it for her, 'Reminder to thank her.' Stephanie threw her backpack on the ground in the corner next to her laptop. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and looked at the box on her bed. With a shrug, Stephanie ran the blade over the tape. She pulled the top up, revealing. . .a letter and a bunch of bubble wrap.

Stephanie picked up the letter, noting the elegant yet sloppy handwriting. She read, 'Hello Stephanie, it's your favorite villain from the past. After you left for college, Stingy went back to his father's. He moved to a large corporate building in one large city in America. Ziggy is doing well. His candy collection is going well, and he's actually helping take care of Mrs. and Mr. Meanswell. Your uncle and step aunt? Is she your step aunt, or just your aunt? Oh, well. They're doing well, your uncle is treating your aunt like a queen. Pixel went to work in computer mechanics in a larger city. He sent an email asking about your regards. I responded with a, 'She's fine by my accounts.' He also wanted to know your email or any messenger you have so he can keep contact with you. Can you please send that in the letter back? Oh! I forgot about Trixie. After the little account we had, she's doing better and is loving life. She's thinking about adopting a child to give them a chance. What do you think? Good idea? And finally me, and Sportacus. Sportacus left town, not for good of course. He visits every month or so, but he's being more distant and helping people out in other towns. I, myself, am doing completely fine. My disguises are looking better than ever, and Rottenella says hi from France. I hope you're studying well and getting good grades. I want you to return, smarter and happier than ever. And, I really hope you're getting enough sleep. I know it's hard with everything, but please do. Safe wishes, from RR'

Stephanie wiped the corner of her eyes, not realizing she started to tear up while reading. More eager than ever, she took out everything in the box. Unwrapping the bubblewrap she gasped. It was a bunch of disguises and somethings from the others. She ran her fingers over the Rotten Beard costume, the fabric soft to her touch. She admired the little gadgets and pins Robbie put in the box. There was another bundle of bubble wrap in the box, Stephanie grabbed it and carefully unrolled it. She picked up the mayor's sash, putting it on gently. Stephanie noticed one of Stingy's piggy banks, and a couple of Ziggy's candies, and then Pixel's intricate watch, and finally Trixie put a couple of her shirts, nail polish and some perfume into this roll. 

Stephanie wiped away the tears pooling in her eyes, reliving the memories of her years in Lazytown. She looked at the address on the box, it read Latibær as the city. 'That's the place alright. I- I really miss them. I should visit soon.' Stephanie grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and started to write. 'I need to make it my plan to go back for Christmas, but first.'

 

 

Robbie got a letter, from Stephanie. He smiled, remembering the package that was sent earlier that month. He quickly skimmed it, a wider grin growing on his face. "Alright Pinkie, let's put this plan in action." Robbie cracked his fingers and looked at his phone. "Ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be like, two chapters. Maybe three?? But, here's a start. It was an idea I got while on the toilet


End file.
